


Universal Sign of Infatuation

by unagidragonroll



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, both of them are dumb, give! seongwu! attention!, jaehwan is everyone's favorite, must! protect! jaehwan!, one sided enemy tbh, quiet jaehwan to reminisce the old times lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagidragonroll/pseuds/unagidragonroll
Summary: Seongwoo wants to sue Heimlich for not stating any term or condition inside his protocol: laughing isn't an indication for doing the maneuver.





	Universal Sign of Infatuation

Seongwoo takes everything seriously. For some people who barely knows him, he is one competitive man. For the rest of people who knows him well, he is one competitive bitch.

Not that he would fight everyone who gets in his way, no. He gets what he wants by doing the right thing and with the right way. 

 

The whole office neighborhood knows about him — the godson of Yoon CEO, 1/2 of life of the party duo with the Kang Daniel from next department, and rumor has it, the ex of the country’s private bank CEO Hwang Minhyun.

He’s the right brain of this company, the left hand of Sungwoon in handling clients, and the most important trait of his: the icon of punctuality. 

Never once in Seongwoo’s life he remembers himself being late — late for shower, late for party, and of course, late for works.

Apparently, that’s not the case for today. A scooter drives slowly in front of him, and Seongwoo is the kind guy who never honks unless he’s drunk, but drunk driving is not allowed so he’s practically never done that. The scooter goes to the entrance of his building, and again, slowly, takes his time to carefully ride down the slope to the basement, and awfully takes minutes to take a turn on the intersection when basically, all motorcycles have to turn left and cars to the right.

Seongwoo makes a mental note to breathe and not hunt the man down. At lighting speed, he parks his car at the right end and runs like the building’s on fire to the elevator. God really spare him some mercy because the elevator’s on his floor and it’s opened! He yells, hoping that someone who’s just entered the elevator would hear and hold the door for him. The door waits, and he yells again, and he can’t believe that he got that loud voice himself, wow. He yells one more time and to no one’s surprise, the man inside’s using earphones, carrying a helmet on his right hand, and he leans his back against the wall. 

_Wait_ , it is that particular helmet that had been in front of his eyes the past fifteen minutes and causing him to be out of breath on this fine Monday morning. Seongwoo yells again, stepping his right feet on the tiles and that man finally snaps out of his thoughts. 

But of course, he only widens his eyes and he tries to press the button as fast as possible yet the door’s already closed. Damn this elevator and its unresponsiveness. Seongwoo groans since he was just a step away and now he needs to wait for few minutes because there’s no way Seongwoo would climb 25 stairs to reach the meeting room. And for the record, it’s not his fault! 

Round cheeks and round glasses and mask under his chin. He can depict the man’s feature clearly and he’s definitely gonna hunt him down this lunch.

 

 

He reaches the 25th floor, approximately late by 5 minutes, with everyone’s already gathered in the meeting room.

Seongwoo grins sheepishly as he approaches Jisung at the end of the table alongside Sungwoon and Jihoon.

“Out of all days,” Jisung mutters while smiling. That smile Jisung wears when he’s annoyed but too kind to actually be annoyed.

“You know he wouldn’t mind if you do it on any other day,” Jihoon snaps while chewing a banana.

Seongwoo rolls his eyes and he’s about to snap back when Sungwoon adds, “You know this is our half-year meeting, right? We have a lot of agenda today that it won’t work if we delay it by one minute.”

Seongwoo wants to answer again when Daniel nudges his side with his damned elbow so he groans his pain instead, all the while being forced to hear Daniel out. “Tsk tsk, you can hand me over the consecutive Employee of The Months now. Thank you.”

Seongwoo’s had enough so he stomps his feet on the carpeted ground raises his hand. “If you all only listened to me!” He grumbles. “I had a perfectly timed morning until—“

“Ah, Jaehwan! Over here!” Jisung calls, and he turns to Seongwoo again. “You don’t need to explain. It’s indeed a flaw in your, wholesome career, to be late but it’s completely understandable. Now everyone, let’s start the meeting by welcoming this cousin of mine!” Jisung announces and gains everyone’s attention. 

Seongwoo learns that exact minute, the said _Jaehwan_ was the man who caused the flaw of his career this morning, who happened to be Jisung’s cousin, and childhood friend of Daniel, and guess what?

“Jaehwan!” Daniel hugs the smaller boy with his trademark bone-crushing embrace, “God you’re so fluffy! I can now understand why Minhyun hyung was so fond of you.”

Yes, he’s the actual ex of Hwang Minhyun.

 

Seongwoo wants to bury himself when he’s assigned to _supervise_ Seongwoo because, quoting Jisung, he kindly let go of his developed work in America to help our humble developing start-up. And he really had to do public relation, the same as Seongwoo.

“It’s me who needs to learn about how things are around here,” Jaehwan answers sheepishly. “Please take care of me, Seongwoo-ssi.”

Seongwoo groans inwardly, but he’s not a man of no manner, so he answers while smiling, “No, I bet your experience back at America is nothing to compare.”

Jisung, being in the middle of them, pats them on the shoulders, smiling, “Great. I believe you two will work together perfectly from now on. Now buckle up, let the actual meeting started, people!”

 

—

 

It’s been a week since Jaehwan arrives, and not a day goes by without him causing misfortunes to Seongwoo. 

 

“Hyung,” he calls the nth time that morning, and Seongwoo’s head buzzes the time he hears a knock on his room. “Sorry but I guess I’ve broken the copy machine..”

Seongwoo exasperatedly puts down his pen as gentle as possible and looks up. “What?”

Jaehwan scratches his nape. “I tried to change the filter but it seemed I tucked the wrong one that— well, can you see?” He moves away so Seongwoo can see the damage. He reminisces the day when they got to buy it with their three-month profit back in the older days, and now it's a machine with smoke around it.

Seongwoo’s a communication bachelor for God’s sake, not a technician.

 

This man really gives Seongwoo more and more time to go into thinking mode. One day, Jaehwan learns that the coffee shop nearby serves good coffees, so he texts Seongwoo what kind of flavor does he like.

Seongwoo thinks that maybe, he’s just one clumsy boy who means well, so he replies with a single ‘Americano’ to him.

No five minutes passed that Jaehwan arrives right in front of his door, bringing Americano to his face— literally.

As Seongwoo thought before, he’s one clumsy boy, but he didn’t think that he would be this clumsy that he trips on his own leg, ceremoniously makes Seongwoo’s face and shirt drenched in Americano.

Seongwoo closes his eyes, hearing train of apologies from Jaehwan while appreciating his own self control to not combust right there. Suddenly, half of his floor gathers in front of his door and the silence is broken with Daniel’s and Woojin’s laugh.

Seongwoo sends daggers to them, and the crowd dissipates in instant. He sighs then, looking at troubled face Jaehwan.

“It’s fine.” He says weakly, “I can borrow Jihoon’s shirt for now. He has tons of plain shirt in case of this, kind of, emergency.”

Jaehwan’s head still hung low and he bits his lip. “But it’s your lucky shirt to meet clients..”

_How does he know?_ Seongwoo’s too tired to ask that he sighs, “I believe those clients prefer me in clean shirts rather than— this.”

Seongwoo then leaves the room while thinking, again, is it their zodiac? their MBTI personality? or because he was born a year younger but he's completely compatible with Daniel? He doesn't understand that it is apparently possible for someone to cause this much of Paracetamol consumption for a week.

 

Unfortunately, Jaehwan doesn’t only gives him headache but also heartache. Not to the extent where he snatch his crush away because there’s no way Seongwoo let that happen, but to these extents:

Seongwoo’s eyes lit up at the sight of Daniel who’s seen hopping on his feet towards his room. He’s ready to boast his new achievement in PUBG because it’s no secret he’s a loser in games.

But Daniel, his bro over hoe, stops few meters from his door that he headlocks Jaehwan right in front of his salad. How Seongwoo wishes he headlocked him for real.

 

And

 

“Seongwoo!” Jisung calls one lunch, sitting right in front of him.

Seongwoo nods, too focused on chewing the cafetaria’s overly cooked meat to greet back.

“You know my wedding’s in few weeks, right?” Jisung asks, pouring his salad dressings.

Seongwoo nods again, finally swallowed a big lump of meat. He sighs, looking down his plate: three more to go.

Jisung seemed like contemplating something. He taps his chin, “What do you say, if—“ 

“Babe!” Sungwoon hops to latch on said babe’s shoulder. He snuggles to his neck and if Seongwoo’s not used to see this kind of PDA, he would definitely lose his appetite. “Oh, hi, my wedding singer!”

“Hi to you too, future groom.” Seongwoo answers, clearly uninterested, “Remind me again why you didn’t make no-dating-within-coworkers rules inside this company?”

Sungwoon rolls his eyes and snuggles closer. “You’re just jealous.”

“Sorry to disappoint but I’m over that phase, bitch,” Seongwoo eats his meat again.

Sungwoon ignores him and nudges Jisung who clearly enjoys the bickering. “Babe, I asked Jaehwan and he said yes! What about him?” He nudges Seongwoo’s way with a tilt of his head.

“That— is, what I was about to ask before you came,” Jisung circles his hand around the smaller’s waist and pulls him closer if it’s possible. 

Seongwoo really doesn’t want to see any of this. “Just ask me before you got engaged in any upcoming make out session because I can totally throw up this hard as brick meats right now.”

Sungwoon pushes away Jisung’s head, “Ugh. This is why you’re not Hwang Minhyun's actual ex."

“Hwang- Let's be real chief it was you who made the rumor,” Seongwoo's groans and Sungwoon's enjoying his misery.

Jisung chuckles. “Okay, it’s always fun to see you bickering but here’s the thing, Seongwoo. You’re gonna sing on our wedding, right?”

Seongwoo shrugs. “I’ve agreed about that since your first year dating and that was almost 7 years ago? Can I say no, though?”

Sungwoon beams. “Wow, it’s been 7 years huh..”

Jisung nods, also beaming, “Yeah, I can’t believe we’ve reached this point of our life.”

It seemed that Seongwoo really needs to remind them every once and then for the sake of his sanity. “Uh, guys, so?”

“Right!” Jisung claps, “What do you say about duets?”

“Does she sing well?”

“It’s a he,” Sungwoon replies.

“Oh,” Seongwoo drinks his coffee, “Does he sing well?”

“More than you can imagine!” Jisung says enthusiastically, “He even plays the guitar well.”

“I can play the guitar well.”

Sungwoon rolls his eyes, “You only play one song— wait, it’s not even one song, it’s one verse.”

Seongwoo grins. “Okay, moving on. Who’s this person you want me to duet with? You know I’m always up for any challenge but don’t blame me if our voices don’t match each other because the only person I’ve done duet with was Daehwi, and that son of mine is now away at Japan because you sent him to deal with that annoying client.” Seongwoo fakes a cry, “I hope he eats well.”

Jisung frowns, “Yeah I hope so. But Seongwoo, you can have my words that your voices will be good together.”

Seongwoo just shrugs, finishing his last lump of meat.

“It’s a deal, okay?” Sungwoon props his chin up.

Seongwoo nods. “Whatever pleases you, now will you excuse me—“

“Hyung,” a voice calls and the three of them turns around to see a small, not smaller than Sungwoon, but, yeah, Jaehwan. “I’ve talked to my father and he said okay. It’s on the fifth, isn’t it?”

Seongwoo has a bad feeling about this.

“It’s 100% settled then!” Sungwoon pumps his fist up, “Seongwoo said yes, Jaehwan said yes, even Jaehwan’s father allows him to skip the choir practice now we have his blessing and a duo!” He hugs Jisung tight and plasters kisses all over his faces.

Seongwoo’s mouth opened and he looks to Jaehwan. “Duo.” He raises his right arm to point at the younger, and to himself, and asks again, “Duo?”

Jaehwan nods slowly. He bits his lower lip, “I hope you wouldn’t mind.”

Seongwoo looks back to the happy couple and sighs, “How could I?”

So instead of getting away from his misfortune, they actually need to be together from time to time. Definitely one of the top ten anime betrayals of all time.

 

 

However, as time goes by, he starts to realize how Jaehwan makes the work atmosphere more lively than before, that sometimes he looks through his room’s window to see people laughing along with Jaehwan’s jokes (not that he has heard one), and he becomes Daehwi's favorite hyung ( _you've got to try his cheeks!_  that traitor said enthusiastically), and Kesha would say the party won’t start until Jaehwan walks in.

Even Bae Jinyoung from engineering came all the way from the 7th floor when Daniel announced in their groupchat that Jaehwan’s just got new skill in making popcorn.

How is that entertaining when there’s a chance of him destroying their new microwave? Or burn down the entire pantry?

It’s so childish that he thinks, maybe he’s not that funny anymore that he dismisses himself early in almost every after-work hang outs, not going to their parties, and damn, he hates being this left out.

 

—

 

It’s one day before Jisung’s wedding that Jaehwan just spent a day at Seongwoo’s apartment for rehearsing.

No, do not ask why because there’s no way Seongwoo wants to travel with bus all the way to Jaehwan’s house who lives at the suburbs because he broke his car the moment Jaehwan asked if they could practice once. (See, the misfortune this man radiates.)

“Hyung,” Jaehwan strums his guitar, “Do you think we’ll do well?” 

Seongwoo eats his popcorn— well, Jaehwan’s popcorn. He actually mixed marshmellow and melted cheese and it doesn’t taste that weird as he expected. “Of course we will. We’ll sing individually, anyway.”

“Right,” he strums again. He strums and strums and looks to see Seongwoo’s trying hard to fight sleep. “You’re sleepy.”

Seongwoo looks up. “Huh? No—“ he yawns. _Way to go, Ong Seongwoo_. “But I haven’t heard you sing?”

Jaehwan stands up, putting his precious guitar into the case. “It’s okay, hyung.” He makes his way to the door.

Seongwoo follows suit. Now he feels bad. “But actually, you know that Jisung and Sungwoon expected us to sing duets, right?” he mutters.

Jaehwan smiles, “It’s okay, since I’ve heard you many times I’m sure I can harmonize.”

Maybe Seongwoo’s too sleepy. “Huh?”

“See you tomorrow, hyung.” Jaehwan pushes him in and closes his door.

 

—

 

“It was really good I got goosebumps!” Sungwoon beams, “Thank you so much, bitch. Pairing you with Jaehwan was a really brilliant idea!”

They’re standing with their glass of wine, Sungwoon besides him hugging him incessantly, and Jisung on the other side of their circle smiling proudly.

He’s been busy calming himself down after his performance that he got to hear Jaehwan’s voice for the first time, and he was right about harmonizing but he was looking straight to his eyes every now and then, and man, it was nerve wrecking he's glad he got to keep his cool. Since they walked off the stage to join their friends, he couldn’t look at the younger’s eyes, not even his cheeks because everytime he steals glances, Jaehwan’s already staring at him. The cool has been thrown over the window.

Seongwoo’s busy with his own thought even when their pack of friends is the most noisy inside the ballroom. He calms his heart, damn, what the hell is going on with him? The sound of Hwang Minhyun’s shoes echoing throughout the ballroom when he entered that took every living’s soul’s breath away earlier can’t beat the sound of his own heartbeat right now.

He excuses himself to sit on the secluded table near the buffet besides Jihoon who welcomes him with glee.

 

After Jihoon’s fifth plate, Seongwoo thinks he's now all good that he turns his back around to search the primary cause of all of this: the guy who’s now thankfully having his back facing him, currently holding onto his stomach with Daniel and Woojin laughing around him. He’s somehow angled 45 degrees that he can see the left cheek. He groans, those damned cheeks again.

So Seongwoo looks at his wine again like it's the most interesting thing to watch. He tries to inhales and exhales some fresh air, and he just realizes that Jihoon besides him is been telling him how pale he had been looked ever since he finished singing.

“What did you say?” Seongwoo asks, gulping down his 2nd glass of the night.

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You sure you didn’t eat something beyond its expired date? Or you're still experiencing stage fright?”

Seongwoo snatches his spaghetti instead of answering.

He’s in the middle of trying to win the plate over Jihoon when he hears that particular commotion. A red alarm blares inside his head immediately. It’s like God show him the way — he turns his head again to look and in similar fashion to those mangas Daniel had showed him that a spotlight that focuses on one subject suddenly appears, showing him half crouched to his front, with Woojin’s hand hovering his neck, and he can’t see anything aside from that.

“Hyung?” He can hear Jihoon’s faint sound before he storms off of his seat and the next thing he knows, is him saving the life of Kim Jaehwan.

“-mmph!” Jaehwan’s muffled voice can be heard.

“You two! Make yourselves useful and call the ambulance!” Seongwoo keeps his arms around his stomach, pressing it diligently cranially (as the guideline states) in every few seconds. “It’s okay, Jaehwan! I’m saving your ass. Now let it out!”

Woojin’s hands no longer on his neck and Seongwoo makes a mental note to scold the younger later. This is why you shouldn’t skip a medical-based course, even if the company provided you for free.

Daniel on the side, has his mouth wide open. Yeah, dude, this is your main hoe saving your childhood friend. Thank me later.

“Jaehwan!” Seongwoo calls loudly. “Is it out already?”

Jaehwan’s body goes limp on his embrace, and he repeatedly lets out muffled sound everytime Seongwoo humps into him and presses his stomach. Seongwoo swears Heimlich must be proud for a person like him. 

“H— hyung—“ Jaehwan coughs out in between Seongwoo's thrust, “Hyung—“

Seongwoo’s known for his weak stamina, and he’s been denying it for all his life. But now, with his coworker’s life at his hand, even if it's Kim Jaehwan whom he swore to not get closer than 20 centimeters away, he swears he could go as long as he could until the ambulance arrives. 

Minutes passed, Jaehwan’s still coughing everytime he presses his stomach, and okay, probably he really has a weak stamina. Therefore, as every emergency protocol orders that if you’re that tired you might need another CPR yourself, Seongwoo stops. He breathes loudly against Jaehwan’s shoulder, and tiredly looks around to find nothing. With his remaining power, he does backblow Jaehwan few times, hard, and Jaehwan coughs again. “Jaehwan-ah, did you spit it out?”

Jaehwan doesn’t answer and has his head hung low. Afraid he might faint though Heimlich didn’t say anything about the after effect of the maneuver (or maybe that was the part where he left the room to follow Woojin to the snack corner), he firmly grabs his arms and walks to his front.

“Kim Jaehwan.” He calls again, and seeing he got no response, there he cups his face and tilts it upward to be presented: a beet red face of Kim Jaehwan.

Seongwoo breathes again. “Did— did you—“

Jaehwan’s still not answering. Seongwoo starts to think that for once, Heimlich might be lacking in his maneuver guideline. Is there a protocol about doing abdominal thrust to a person that, possibly, is not choked?

“Hyung.” It’s Woojin’s voice, “He was fucking laughing.”

“Yeah, hyung.” Daniel’s voice turned hoarse, too long not being used could cause this effect. “As sad as it sounds, it was the sound of his laugh.” 

Seongwoo blinks again, still cupping Jaehwan’s left cheek. He swears the whole ballroom’s eyes are on them — on him.

“Hyung,” Jaehwan’s voice finally comes back to life, “Uh.”

“Uh?” Seongwoo says, eyes not leaving’s Jaehwan’s round orbs. “Fuck, you were laughing?”

Jaehwan absentmindedly nods.

“That— was how you laugh? With that ugly laugh? That I spent the last three minutes doing the Heimlich maneuver humping into you because I thought you were choking on your 7th bun of the night— not that I counted!” He opens his mouth, and closes it again. Jaehwan’s now perfectly standing on his two feet, still with his red whole face, and he’s about to open his mouth when Seongwoo realizes he’s far from done. He lets go off his face to clamp his mouth shut. “And— and, for the love of God, you were actually laughing?”

Jaehwan helplessly nods against the palm. “Yeah.” He mutters muffledly. 

Seongwoo swears, never once in his life he hates this kind of spotlight. It feels like a lifetime already when he snaps his mind into the right track and he chooses the one and only (and the most dramatic) option: storm off.

 

—

 

“What do you want?” Seongwoo groans, not sparing him a glance.

He sits however beside him, and offers him a glass.

“No thanks,” Seongwoo declines, and he sighs, “I don’t want to hump to more person than neccessary in a night. Hell, in my entire life, never once I thought about humping into a person in the open.”

“He’d do it gladly in private.” Suddenly Daniel’s voice calls from the dance floor behind them. How come that kid has the hearing range of a dolphin? Was it dolphin or bat? Seongwoo wants to puke at the whole thinking, so he raises his middle finger to Daniel, hoping it's offensive enough.

“I’m sorry I got to be your first today,” he mutters lowly, but the alcohol makes him hear them perfectly. Maybe this is why Daniel could hear them? “I usually don’t _laugh_ in public areas.”

Seongwoo snorts. “With that laugh of yours? Of course you don’t.” He looks to his side to notice he puffs his cheeks while looking down and it's only right that he feels bad. “I mean, you can’t really choose how you’d laugh, right?”

Now the younger seems relaxed a bit that he raises his face to awkwardly grin at him. “Y—yeah..”

Seongwoo feels his own face getting hot. Blame the alcohol. He clears his throat, playing with his own bangs, “But just so you know, Jaehwan,”

Said boy stares attentively, propping his cheek on his palm. Seongwoo swears he can see the cheek is being squished up that he looks away again in order to maintain his composure.

“Uh,” Seongwoo now scratches the side of his face, “I didn’t like you that much before. But I assume you’ve realized that, haven’t you?”

Jaehwan slowly nods, “That— Yeah, I’m sorry, hyung, I've been indeed a bother.” He fiddles with his fingers on his lap.

Seongwoo sighs, “No. I’m sorry but I'll be clear to you tonight, okay? Who to blame when you were the first person, ever, who succeeded in getting myself late on meeting for the first time in my entire 24 years life?” He ends it with a grin, trying to deliver his actual annoyance in Jisung's angelic way, but Jaehwan’s face seemed fazed with guilt that he realized he's not made for the angelic way.

“Ah that..” Jaehwan bits his bottom lip, “I'm really sorry, hyung.”

Seongwoo waves his hand. “Stop saying sorry. You’d be thirsty by the end of my rant so just, listen to me, will you?”

“Okay, hyung.” Jaehwan tries to smile.

Seongwoo closes his eyes. “And don’t smile, like that. It makes me dizzy.”

“Sorr— right.” He frowns instead. 

Seongwoo wants to laugh at how weird everything is right now. Had it been his other co-workers, even it’s the stoic Bae Jinyoung, it’d be probably him who’s sitting on Jaehwan’s seat, all fidgety after what he had done back at the ballroom. He reminds himself to thank Sungwoon later for arranging the party right after the ceremony so people have dispersed and (probably) forgot about the whole embarassing fiasco.

The older takes a deep breath and turns his body on the stool to face him fully. “So, on that very week too, you made me not wearing my lucky blue shirt on Monday. You know that I have to look proper in front of our clients, right? Lucky us they signed.”

Surprisingly, Jaehwan mutters lowly, “But you looked good in that white shirt, though..”

Seongwoo has to choke on his own pride that he feels the infamous butterflies inside his belly. He manages to snort, “Ha. As if.”

Jaehwan looks up, “But you did.”

Seongwoo’s mouth gapes open. “Thanks, I guess. I know I look good in everything. Anyways, as I said before, don’t interrupt me because I could gain my conscience and stop and make a U-turn and you’ll never get to hear any of this from me.”

“Right.” Jaehwan says, “Okay.”

“Good. Now where were we— oh, another thing,” Seongwoo can’t believe himself for being petty but might as well said this, “I was taken aback that Daniel and Jisung suddenly grew fond of you that they actually forgot about me—“

“Aw, so you were jealous!” Came from Daniel, again. Seongwoo’s too buzzed with alcohol to even raise his other middle finger so he chooses to ignore him.

“Yeah, call me childish, but I’ve been the life of the party ever since I was born and you suddenly popped out with this—“ he waves his hands in front of the younger, “— this, adorable and quirky and weird antics and everyone but me have been having fun with you and turns out you have a heaven-sent voice that matches mine well and—“ he takes a deep breath, “maybe it’s the alcohol?”

Jaehwan holds his breath.

Seongwoo admits he can feel himself blushing, so he does the unexpected: pinching Jaehwan’s cheek.

“Wow, never thought it would be this squishy.” He mumbles while kneading. “So, Jaehwan,”

“Yes, hyung?” Jaehwan answers hoarsely, too taken aback with the whole thing. Who wouldn't?

“I might or might not forget this tomorrow, and there’s a high possibility that I’d chickened out when I see you on tomorrow because I’ll never be able to look back at today again,” Seongwoo stops playing with his cheek, “but you’ve become the first in several aspects in my life, just this month alone, and damn how much of a misfortune you are, and today," he groans, "it was the first time my instinct worked that instant because I thought you're about to be gone and I haven't heard any of your jokes, or being with you at parties, and there are so many things we haven't done together because I loathed you but now that you've heard all of this, can I laugh with you more often?”

Jaehwan’s eyes widen, just like the first time they met, except this time Seongwoo’s guts make a backflip at the sight.

 

—

 

“You know, hyung,” Jaehwan says that night, head on Seongwoo’s lap, “A month ago, I never thought I’d be this close to you.”

Seongwoo laughs, “Ask Hwang Minhyun of how much I wanted to burn that helmet of yours every time I look over your cubicle.”

"Don't ruin the mood by mentioning that name." Jaehwan groans, and Seongwoo challenges his half sober state and puts his palm over Jaehwan’s neck. It tickles, and he laughs, "What are you doing?"

“Try what you did with Woojin earlier,” Seongwoo says with glinted eyes.

The younger stops his (restrained) laugh, and asks, “You sure?”

“Why should I be sure?”

“Fine,” Jaehwan rearranges himself on better position on his lap, “Shake your hand gently.”

And Seongwoo does as he’s told: Jaehwan’s saying ‘aaaaaa’ and the way his voice shimmied upon Seongwoo’s hand and that, is enough to make both of them cackling with their loudest laughs at 3 AM on Monday morning.

 

"So hyung, it's already 'tomorrow', now don't be chickened out this morning, will you?" Jaehwan asks, one step away from the dreamland.

"If anything, I'll hunt you down instead for making us late tomorrow rather than being chickened out." He mumbles to Jaehwan's hair.

Jaehwan beams. "Good. Promise me you won't run away from me because Jihoon already sent me the whole video and I'm gonna watch it for rest of the year."

To that, Seongwoo just curses into his cheek. "Now I believe my gut feelings will never betray me. You're indeed one to loathe."

 

At the end of the day, Seongwoo had to thank Heimlich for creating a maneuver that get to break down his ego wall to talk to the man whose cheeks he has been staring at for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> ;w; not proofread so i might keep editing it until i get satisfied because the whole thing is still a mess ;__; and i hope this fulfills the prompt?? i got carried away but let's give more love to onghwan uwu


End file.
